Can’t Stop Thinking About You
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione has been eyeing Ginny from afar, but what happens when Ginny comes over for the summer after Hermione graduates Hogwarts, and a whole lotta stuff happens?


Chp. 1- Our First Time

Disclaimer: If your recognize anyone, then I don't own them.

Title: Can't Stop Thinking About You

Summary: Hermione has been eyeing Ginny from afar, but what happens when Ginny comes over for the summer after Hermione graduates Hogwarts, and a whole lotta stuff happens?

Pairing: Ginny/Hermione

Rating: M because of Femslash

Genre: Romance and Drama

Hermione finished putting her clothes away, because her best friend was coming to stay a couple of days, and she wanted her room to be neat.

Hermione's best friend, Ginny Weasley, was to arrive early that evening, so Hermione's parents knew she was safe there, before they left to go see some of their relatives, and spend the night.

Hermione made her way downstairs when she heard a knocking at the door. She threw the door open, and there was Ginny, smiling at Hermione.

"Hi Ginny. Come on in."

"Thanks Mione."

The girls raced upstairs, and put Ginny's stuff in Hermione's room before going downstairs, to say good-bye to Hermione's parent, Thomas and Sarah Granger.

"Well girls the number to reach us at is on the table. There's 20 dollars to order a pizza with, and if anything goes wrong, and you can't reach us at that number, then call your dad's cell Hermione."

"Alright mum. We'll see you when you and dad get back tomorrow morning."

"Ok love you Hermione. Night Ginny."

"Night Mrs. Granger, night Mr. Granger."

Hermione's parents make their way to their car, and drive off. Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other, and Hermione grabbed the phone, and ordered a pizza.

"Ok Ginny, the pizza should be here in 20 minutes. So what you want to do till then?"

"Well I want to change into something more…. comfortable."

"Alright. While you change I'll get some drinks."

Ginny walks upstairs as Hermione looks through the fridge, and grabs some beer and walks upstairs. She opens her door, and Ginny is standing there topless, with her back turned to Hermione.

Ginny turns around, and sees Hermione standing there. Hermione can't help but look at Ginny's ample, yet perky breasts. Ginny grabs her tank top and throws it on.

"Sorry about the Ginny."

Ginny brushes it off as nothing happened. Hermione offers Ginny a drink, and she grabs a beer. Hermione grabs one as well, and they pop the cap off, and chug some down. Hermione sets her beer down, and grabs a white shorts and tank top set, and goes into the bathroom to change. She pulls her shirt off, and unhooks her bra, and her round, smooth breasts fall out of it. She pulls the tank top over her head, and once she has it on, she slides her pants, and knickers off, and pulls her shorts on, and ties them.

The shorts have gotten a bit short because she has grown a couple inches since last summer when she first got the pajama set.

"Oh well," Hermione says to herself.

Hermione walks back over to her room, where Ginny is laying on her bed, and drinking her beer. Hermione hears the doorbell ring, and she answers it, and it's the pizza guy. Hermione hands him the money, and she takes the pizza upstairs, and Ginny and her eat the pizza in now time. Hermione throws the box away, and then the girls sit and talk about whatever they can think about. By now each of them have had at least 3 beers.

"Ginny?"

"What Hermione?"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you were?"

Ginny sits up on the bed, and looks over at Hermione. Hermione glances over at Ginny.

"God I'm so sorry Ginny."

Ginny places a finger on Hermione's lip.

"I feel the same way about you too Mione."

Ginny leans down, and kisses Hermione lightly on the lips. Hermione kisses her back, and Ginny crawls on top of Hermione. Hermione wraps her arms around Ginny's neck and pulls her closer. They lie there kissing each other for a while, and then Hermione's hand snaked up in between them, and under Ginny's shirt to cup her breast. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth.

"Umm yes Mione."

Hermione stopped kissing Ginny, and rolls them over, so Ginny was on the bottom. She straddled Ginny's hips, and pulled Ginny's shirt off. She bent down, and started biting, licking, and kissing down Ginny's neck, making her way down to Ginny's breast, who's nipples are now erect. She worked on the left one first with her mouth. She circled the nipple with her tongue, and then sucked on the nipple, biting tenderly on it sometime. While she was sucking on Ginny's left breast, she rubbed Ginny's right nipple with her other hand.

Ginny moaned deeply, and was panting heavily.

"Gods Hermione."

Hermione could feel her nipples harden when her name escaped the lips of this goddess. Hermione stopped what she was doing, and kissed Ginny on the lips. Then she worked her way back down, kissing, and biting here and there. Then she got to the waistband of Ginny's shorts, and she slipped the shorts off, and saw Ginny wasn't wearing any knickers. Hermione could feel herself become wet, just looking at Ginny who was completely naked. Hermione, who was still straddling Ginny, starting grinding her hips into Ginny's, causing the girl to wither with pleasure and moan loudly.

"Please Hermione…?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with lustful eyes… The girl of her dreams was begging her to take her right here, and now.

Hermione wouldn't keep her waiting any longer. She plunged one finger deep inside Ginny's delicate wet folds.

Ginny shivered with pleasure. She started to thrust her hips up to meet Hermione's finger.

Hermione inserted another finger, and started moving them in and out faster. She was bringing Ginny close to her climax.

"Faster Hermione Faster!"

Hermione inserted another finger, and went as fast as she could. She could tell Ginny was almost to her peak, because she was barely thrusting anymore, so she pulled out.

"Tell me when I get to the right spot."

Hermione moved down, and inserted her tongue into Ginny. She twirled it around, and flicked it, and Ginny started moaning really loudly, and Hermione kept teasing her by flicking her tongue up and down.

Hermione pulled out.

"Please Hermione…. don't stooooop."

"Say it again," Hermione replies, and sticks her tongue back into Ginny.

"Please HERMIONE! Don't stoppppppppppp."

Ginny's clitoris tightens around Hermione's tongue, and finally it relaxed, and she came in Hermione's mouth. Hermione reached up and kissed Ginny, who nibbled on Hermione's lip, and started to stick her tongue into Hermione's mouth to lick her own juices up.

"You taste so good Ginny…"

Ginny smiled up at the girl then she pushed Hermione off her, and then straddled Hermione. She grabbed hold of her shirt, and ripped it off her.

"Mmm that feels great."

Ginny leaned down, and took Hermione's whole breast in her mouth, and sucked on it, and reached down and under Hermione's shorts, and started rubbing Hermione.

"You're so good Gin!"

Hermione grabbed her comforter, and moaned with pleasure. Ginny stopped sucking on Hermione's breast and watched Hermione thrash around moaning, and felt herself become wet again. She stopped rubbing Hermione, and pulled Hermione's shorts off. Ginny held Hermione's arms above her head, and brought her hips down upon Hermione's so their wet pussies were touching. Ginny kept repeating this action, making Hermione moan.

"Ginny…. oh god Ginny."

"That's it Hermione…say my name," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Ginny plunged a finger into Hermione's fold. Hermione screamed out with ecstasy.

"FINGER ME GINNY!"

Ginny plunged another finger into Hermione, and pulled them out and thrust them back in. Hermione moaned every time Ginny pushed her fingers back inside her. She started thrusting her hips up, so she could climax faster.

Finally Ginny had her whole hand inside Hermione. Hermione was getting close to her orgasm. Ginny took Hermione's hand, and brought it to her wet pussy, and plunged it inside. Hermione started stroking Ginny inside. Ginny was close to her climax as well when Hermione came all over her hand. Hermione kept rubbing Ginny, who came over Hermione's hand as well. Ginny reached down, and grabbed Hermione's hand and started to lick it.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, and sucked on Ginny's fingers, licking her own juices. Ginny kissed Hermione roughly, and then pulled away. Hermione pulled the covers back on her bed, and they lay there, legs and bodies tangled together as one.

"We go great together Hermione."

"We sure do Ginny."

Hermione reached down, and stroked Ginny's inner thigh making her way to Ginny's folds, and started teasing her by sticking her finger inside and pulling out slowly.

"Thank god I'm staying here a couple more days!"

Well that's it…. is it horrible or what? Hopefully it's not. I hope you like it, and please R&R. This is my first Femslash fic, so tell me what you think. This will be a one-shot, unless I get enough reviews for this chapter… 


End file.
